1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trailers, and in particular to trailers that may be used both to haul cargo and for providing fold-out sleeping quarters for human occupants at the same time that cargo is stored in the trailer.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Fully-covered, general-purpose trailers designed to be pulled behind trucks for the purpose of transporting cargo are well known in the art. These trailers may be used, for example, by motorcycle and all-terrain vehicle (ATV) enthusiasts as a way to transport their vehicles to and from events, rallies, and other locations where these vehicles may be used. Lightweight trailers constructed for this purpose, sometimes called “toy haulers,” have risen in popularity along with the rise in popularity of motorcycles and ATVs. Such trailers are commonly constructed either with steel frames and plywood walls, or with all-aluminum construction. The all-aluminum construction trailers are typically lighter, and therefore generally considered more desirable due to the fuel savings that results from their lower weight, but they also tend to be more expensive. Either type of trailer design is generally light enough to be pulled by light trucks or even some cars, increasing their appeal in the marketplace.
Camping trailers are also well known in the art, and may come in a variety of forms, including everything from small “pop-up” tent trailers to the often very large “fifth-wheel” travel trailers. Pop-up trailers are those that have a tent structure that folds out when the trailer arrives at a camping destination. They are generally quite light, but because of their construction have limited storage capacity while traveling. Fifth-wheel trailers, on the other hand, may be quite large, but generally require specialized heavy-duty trucks with significant towing capacity in order to pull them. A special mount is required in the bed of the truck to receive the hitch, or “fifth wheel,” for these trailers. These types of trailers are also very expensive. Only the largest fifth-wheel trailers generally provide space for the storage of recreational vehicles, such as motorcycles and ATVs, while also providing living and sleeping spaces for occupants.
Recreational vehicles (RVs) and fifth-wheel travel trailers that feature slide-out or pop-out components to increase their available floor space when stationary have become very popular in recent years. These sections are folded in for travel, and then expanded for use when the vehicle or trailer is parked. Such systems are generally quite complex and expensive, and are thus generally employed only on the larger trailers and RVs. These systems add significantly to the overall cost and weight of the trailer or vehicle. A lighter, less-expensive alternative is self-supporting bunk doors, which simply fold out from the side of the trailer or vehicle with a tent-like canopy to provide shelter. Typically, the bunks are held by cables when in the extended, horizontal position. These fold-out bunk doors have been supplied to the RV and trailer industry by manufacturers such as Nappanee Window of Nappanee, Ill. These fold-out bunk doors, however, have previously only been employed on the larger, more expensive sorts of travel trailers. The cost of such trailers, the cost of the specialized, heavy-duty vehicles to pull them, and the high cost of fuel necessary to transport them, places such systems out of the reach of many consumers.
The inventor of the present invention has recognized that it would be highly desirable to provide a single, inexpensive, lightweight trailer that can be used both for the purpose of transporting recreational vehicles—such as motorcycles and ATVS—as well as other goods, while also providing a sleeping space like a traditional recreational vehicle or fifth-wheel camper. This type of trailer would, for example, allow the owner to attend far-away events, such as motorcycle rallies and the like, without the need for purchasing a large travel trailer or securing other accommodations upon arrival. Such a trailer would ideally be light enough to be easily and safely pulled by most cars or traditional light trucks, thereby obviating the need for the purchaser to also purchase an expensive, specialized tow vehicle. Such a trailer would be desirable by a large number of persons who simply cannot afford many of the trailers and recreational vehicles that are available today, or who would simply prefer a lighter, smaller trailer. Although attempts have been made to add sleeping beds/bunks to traditional cargo trailers, such designs have not been successful because the space required for the sleeping bed/bunk takes up a significant amount of the available space that could be used for a motorcycle, ATV, or other cargo. The inventor recognized, however, that this goal could be achieved if a fold-out bunk could be mounted on a standard “toy hauler” or light cargo trailer. But investigation by the inventor revealed that simply attaching a fold-out bunk to a standard cargo trailer was unworkable. The wall frame of a standard aluminum or steel-frame cargo trailer could not be utilized in order to create a combination cargo and camping trailer with self-supporting bunk doors, since the wall frame could not carry the necessary load. The result would be a wall that would bow outward or flex downward, or racking of the frame of the trailer to one side if unevenly loaded. The inventor found that an improved trailer design would be necessary in order to achieve the advantages of both a lightweight, inexpensive cargo trailer and also provide camping quarters by means of a fold-out bunk that did not diminish the cargo capacity of the trailer.
What is desired then is a single, inexpensive, lightweight trailer that can be used both for the purpose of transporting recreational vehicles—such as motorcycles and ATVS—as well as other goods, while also providing a sleeping space like a traditional recreational vehicle or fifth-wheel trailer, where the sleeping space does not significantly diminish the cargo storage capacity of the trailer. Such a trailer would ideally be light enough to be easily and safely pulled by most cars and traditional light trucks, thereby eliminating the need for the purchaser to also purchase an expensive, specialized tow vehicle. The limitations of the prior art are overcome by the present invention as described below.
References mentioned in this background section are not admitted to be prior art with respect to the present invention.